mystwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
The Royal Family of The Gauntlet
The Royal Family of The Gauntlet has been established since the building of Isgrin's Wall, below is a brief history of the Family. King Rolan I 0-56 Fifty years after the Vampires had risen from their forest lair they had been defeated and a broken country stood amongst its ashes and looked up toward a hopeful sky. Alissa, the hero of our age had pushed back the vile creatures but was tragically slain herself; in the end she gave everything she had to saving us all, including her own life. So it should be that her designs were followed to the letter, a young warrior with a strong drive and a good heart was placed as King of The Gauntlet, Guardian of The Realm. Three former Kingdoms, not rivals yet…not friends were united under one and devoted themselves to each other in the name of Alissa. The coronation was inducted by Tera-Lym, Alissa’s most trusted second in command, the city celebrated for a week before starting work on rebuilding what they had lost. Governances were set up in the former Kingdoms so as to make the King’s job easier, in Belthwys a council of prominent community members such as Grand Scholars, Grand Marshalls and various Merchants who had pledged their help to rebuild the city. In Forynfell, a Lord was installed, the son of the former King of Forynfell. He was tasked with rebuilding the town and so he set about building a large city keep into Isgrin’s Wall and ensuring each farmstead was well protected against the dire wolves and bandits that still plagued the healing continent. Back in the capital of Vassalward, King Rolan took his childhood sweetheart as his wife, the incandescent Queen Ifrya and had a son, Rolan II who would grow up to follow in his father’s footsteps. King Rolan’s rule was peaceable and prosperous and slowly but surely over his reign the nation healed and grew. King Rolan II 56-66 At the age of seventy six, King Rolan I passed away in his sleep. It is rumoured by some that his last words were a cryptic riddle that spoke of Isgrin’s Wall but if this was true; his dying knowledge has been lost to time. After a week of mourning Prince Rolan II was coronated and took over his father’s rule at the tender age of 15, he married one of his mother’s handmaidens and had a son, Jacob. Sadly he drowned just ten years after he was crowned and his uncle, Temryn assumed the throne King Temryn I 66-87 Temryn was known for his efficient rule, he was a man of few words and even less humour but it could not be said that he ruled poorly. Rumours circulated of King Temryn’s involvement in his nephew’s death, however, these rumours were quickly silenced and the realm continued in an odd state of unease. Soon it came about that Jacob had conspired to commit treason against his great uncle and was exiled to a prison colony in The Other Lands. King Temryn’s daughter, Orrin took up his throne when he died of a heart attack in 87. The realm did not mourn his death. Queen Orrin I 87-93 Historians agree that Queen Orrin was perhaps the worst ruler of the entire monarch line of The Gauntlet. Her father’s reputation of being sullen, harsh and withdrawn did not stand her in good stead and when she used the treasury to purchase lavish clothes and food the population became jaded and sour with her rule, anyone who spoke out against her was publicly beheaded. Her subjects in the capital were even more incensed as she appointed sorcerous viziers from Belthwys who performed parlor tricks for her amusement as her advisors instead of the usual Royal advisors. It was not long before the country was running out of money to feed itself, large balls and festivities were constantly demanding more food than the agricultural workers of The Gauntlet could produce and were executed for their “crimes”. In an unexpected turn of events, Jacob had managed to smuggle himself back into the country to avenge his father and due to the love for the original Royal family and the hatred for Queen Orrin nearly everyone turned and supported Jacob in his ascension, a small resistance by Queen Orrin’s less intelligent supporters was quickly crushed and Jacob resumed the throne. King Jacob I 93-140 King Jacob assumed the throne to thunderous applause, married the noble Lady Muerith who he was betrothed to before his exile and pardoned any who were subject to the cruel sentences of Queen Orrin all in the same week. Their daughter was born soon after and the couple were known for sharing the responsibilities of the Crown equally, Queen Muerith could be counted upon just as much as King Jacob to give sound counsel and make important decisions. Their first few years of rule were difficult, the funds spent by Queen Orrin required austerity and careful financial planning in order to restore the country but the family was up to the task and thirty years later the realm was back to the prosperity it had once enjoyed. King Jacob died peacefully in his sleep at seventy nine years old, his daughter succeeded him at forty seven and had already married and had a daughter and three sons. Queen Ifrya II 140-196 Queen Ifrya II continued her father’s rule in much the same way and kept the realm secure, she was known for having strange hobbies that she kept behind closed doors. She died without an heir and so the throne passed to her brother, Rorik. King Rorik 196-250 King Rorik’s reign was unnotable except for his attempted assassination at the hands of his first brother, the attempt was foiled and King Rorik had the brother executed, he too had no heir and so the youngest brother, Carim took the throne. King Carim 250-316 Succeded by his daughter Ifrya III Queen Ifrya III 316-349 “The Mad Queen” – known for bearing a son despite not being married and having lavish erotic parties and using strange rituals supposedly imported from The Other Lands, despite this the realm remained in prosperity. King Rolan III 349-400 “The Bastard King” – His rule was turbulent to begin with, many people did not take kindly to having a bastard on the throne. His rule was just and fair and he treated his people with kindness and soon he became accepted as the ruling monarch, he married a commoner and had today’s King, King Rolan IV as his son. King Rolan IV 400 – Present The current King Rolan IV took his father’s place after he retired the throne and passed it to his son, he remains ruler to this day and follows his father’s good natured ruling, he has to him two sons, Larem and Rolan. Category:Organisations